


Hidden In The Stars

by lhye01



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Animals, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, I Don't Even Know, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25699456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lhye01/pseuds/lhye01
Summary: After months of searching for a job in the music industry, Hui just so happened to stumble across Jinho's place, 'UNIVERSE records'. It's freaky, Hui swears he's never seen it before.
Relationships: Ko Shinwon/Lee Hwitaek | Hui, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. The Start

**Author's Note:**

> I got super inspired to write for a reason. So after quite a lot of planning, researching, and internal screaming... I finally started to write this! 
> 
> [started: 03/08/2020 - 12:34 AM]

“I'll see you tomorrow!" Jinho exclaims, waving Hui off after their meeting. After months of searching for a job in the music industry, Hui just so happened to stumble across Jinho's place, 'UNIVERSE records'. It's freaky, Hui swears he's never seen it before.

The seemingly new sign hanging outside wasn't flashy, but it seemed like his new bosses style, it's a shame Hui didn't find it earlier.

These thoughts run through his head as he wiggles the key, waiting for a click.

"I'm home!" Hui shouts and Kino sprints towards him, wrapping his arms around the older boy.

"Hui Hyung!" Kino exclaims, hugging him tighter, cutting off his oxygen slightly. He taps the young boys arm and he quickly lets go, chuckling.

"How do you know I got it?" Hui questions, and Kino's smile drops.

"I had a feeling," He answers, rubbing the name of his neck, "and also, even if you didn't, we made a cake and everything..."

Hui laughs and Hongseok emerges from the kitchen holding a plain white cake with no writing or icing on top. Within a second, he holds up a piping bag and hands it to him.

'HuiHongKi' Hui writes as neatly as possible, smiling at his work. Hongseok places the dessert on the table and the other go to sit down as it's being cut.

"So what's the place like? Is your boss nice?" Kino questions, eyes wide with curiosity.

Hui tells them everything as Hongseok hands them thick slices of the rainbow? cake, from seeing the shop, to contacting Jinho at 11:00pm, to Jinho actually responding and arranging a meeting for the next day.

"So I start straight away, he said it's a pretty new business but it's quite popular online so he's hoping the store will be the same," Hui finishes up, "I'll just be helping with stocking and organising for now, since I'll have to 'read up on a few things first'."

Hongseok nods, his mouth full of the cake, and claps.

"I can start helping you," Hui breathes out, "finally."

"Helping us?" Hongseok questions, his mouth now empty, "you think you weren't helping before?"

Hui nods sadly, not answering in words. Kino rests his head on his shoulder and nudges Hui to hug him back.

"You were already helping," Hongseok says, "you've been out pillar for so long now, I don't know what we'd have done without you."

Hui chuckles and snuggles closer to Kino, trying to make the dining room chairs as comfy as possible.

"He's had a long day," Hongseok smiles, "I'll take him to bed."

Hongseok walks over and effortlessly picks up the now-sleeping boy and carries him down the hall. Hui grins at his roommates, he's lucky and grateful to have friends like them, he tells them constantly but wishes for them to know it without it being verbally said.

Content with their talk, and knowing Hongseok will probably fall asleep with Kino, Hui heads to his own room. But first he peers into the dimly lit lilac and white bedroom, to see both the boys curled up on the bed. He chuckles slightly, and carries on walking, taking off his top and jacket on the way. 


	2. UNIVERSE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s Hui’s first day at UNIVERSE records, and Jinho already has an odd task for him.

Hui grabs his jacket and rushes to the door, shouting a goodbye to Kino.

"Are you sure you'll be okay on your own?" Hui questions, concerned about the boy's wellbeing.

"I'll be okay!" He responds from the bathroom, "it's only a few hours, plus I'll message you if anything happens!"

"Okay, well don't burn the house down and I'll see you soon!" Hui tells him, shutting and locking the door behind him.

———

He arrives at the store with its various vinyls and cds on display in the window. The place itself wasn't overly big, enough to put a few guitars on display. Other instruments, and spares, where all stored in the back.

A little bell jingles whenever the door is opened, leading to Jinho rushing in from the backroom, smiling warmly.

"Hoetaek!" He says, shaking his hand, "it's nice to see you again."

"And you, Mr Jo," Hui responds, smiling back at him.

"Please call me Jinho, or hyung, there's no need to be so formal here," Jinho chuckles, and Hui nods.

"Uh hyung- call me Hui then, if we are dropping formalities," He tells the older, and Jinho's eyes turn to crescents.

"Follow me, I'll explain a bit more," Jinho says, leading him into the spare room.

Hui sits down on the fairly modern black couch, from the interview, and Jinho offers him some coffee. He accepts straight away, politely of course, needing the energy boost.

The older man returns, pacing a steaming mug on a coaster in front of him, along with a book.

"Theres something about this place that I don't know how to explain yet," Jinho says, "as your first task, I simply want you to read this book."

"About creatures?" Hui questions, picking it up, "and the supernatural?"

"Yes- you'll find the highlighted pages to be useful," Jinho responds, "it's better for you to be prepared, than to face these without warning, just read it, and learn from it. It's very important to understand if you're working here."

Hui nods, and opens the cover to read the contents.

"I'll read it," Hui says, "when I'm finished, what exactly will I be doing?"

"Well, you'll help me around the shop." Jinho chuckles, "but I will probably give you a few more books to read at home, optional of course, but equally as important."

"That's fine with me," Hui replies, "my roommates a reader, so he may end up borrowing them."

"That's great, just don't let him get the wrong image," Jinho smiles, "take your time, and if you're finished before the shift is up then come to me in the front, I'll answer any questions whilst we work."

Hui nods, and Jinho heads back into the main part of the store. Hui picks up his coffee and the flicks to the start of the book, he stops when he notices something. A notepad? But it wasn't there before.

'Just in case you want to take notes... extra brownie points.' He reads, confused. He follows what he's supposed to do though, not wanting to lose this job.

He messily scribbles down anything he thinks is a key piece of information, making little columns for each category and creature.

———

He shuffles into the main room, seeing Jinho talking to a customer, pointing out guitar strings. They talked like they were best friends.

"Hui!" Jinho exclaims, "this is our best customer, Changgu, you'll see him in here a lot."

Hui bows slightly and Changgu grins, returning the gesture.

"Could you help decide on some new strings whilst I check the back please?" Jinho asks, but starts walking anyway anyways. Hui lets out a long breath and quickly moves to Changgu's side at the stand.

"What length were you looking for?" Hui questions, looking up at him.

"25.5 inches," Changgu answers.

"Ah, long scale," Hui responds. He asks a few more questions, and just talks normally to Changgu whilst looking through each row, before his eyes settle on a lonely pack at the back of the rest. He wrestles to get them out hands them over.

"They're a little more expensive, but I can guarantee they'll be worth it." He says confidently, and Changgu smiles.

"If you're so certain, then I'll take them," The latter replies, smiling, and they head to the till.

———

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really don’t know where this story is heading,, but more characters will be introduced soon :)
> 
> \- Evie xox


	3. The Fox

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hui finishes his first day at UNIVERSE, and finds a new friend in the park.

"That was great," Jinho praises, and Hui walks over to him.

"Thanks."

"I'm guessing you have many questions, you seemed off before," Jinho says, "hit me with them."

"So, are you associated with those beings? Or are you just super interested in them?" Hui questions and Jinho thinks for a moment, debating something in his head.

"Associated," he answers, "Changgu, who just came in, he's actually a hybrid.”

"Oh!” Hui responds, "cool!"

Jinho laughs at his response, and turns to face him.

"Are you, a hybrid? How are you associated with these people?”

"I am," Jinho replies, "I’m not really a fighting animal, so I studied a bit of magic and botany... so now, I sell enchanted, inhuman, things here, alongside the instruments. But obviously its not overly popular, so it's easy to not get caught."

"Not... get... caught?"

"If I was caught with anything I use,, that would be pretty hard to explain," Jinho chuckles, picking up and examining a small flower from the cupboard under the counter.

Hui nods, confused, and sits next to the older boy behind the counter in silence, processing.

"H-How many creatures are there now?" Hui questions after a while and Jinho shrugs, "how many do you know?"

"Personally? I know Changgu, and his 3 roommates..," Jinho answers, thinking deeply, “I’m not sure on the whole amount.”

The two boys slowly change into another topic, hoping to ease the awkwardness.

"So do you live with anyone?" Jinho asks

"Yes, 2 other people," Hui tells him, "it was 3, but he moved out to live with his girlfriend."

"Oh, and what do they do?" The older carries on, hoping he doesn't sound too creepy.

"Hongseok, he cooks, he owns a restaurant nearby," Hui replies, "and Hyunggu, he works part time, for around half of the year. By the doctor’s orders, he can’t work all the time, he has the colder months off.”

"Why can't he work?" Jinho questions, "is there anything I can do to help?"

"He isn't in the right mind state to work, I took a big risk leaving him at home alone to come to work today," Hui answers, tapping his fingers, "Seasonal affective disorder."

"I- I might have something to help his nerves," Jinho suggests, "it isn't much, only a small vial, but I'm sure it'll work."

"I'll see if he wants to try it," Hui smiles, taking out his phone, "can I?"

Jinho nods and disappears behind the plain white door.

' _Hyung?_ '

'Jinho- he has some medicine that might be able to help with your nerves. I was wondering if you wanted me to bring a sample home? I can promise you that it's safe.'

' _Uhm, I'll try it. Thank you._ '

'Got it, I'll be home in around an hour okay?'

' _Okay. See you soon._ '

'Bye, Kino'

Hui sighs loudly, knowing from the younger boy's behaviour that something isn't right. He knows Kino is fine, but as his hyung, he feels obliged to be there with him. Just 56 minutes to go.

Jinho hands him a pink, medicine-looking liquid, and very briefly explains how to use it.

“Mix it in with a drink, preferably something strong to cover the taste.”

———

"Get home safe!" Jinho calls out, waving.

"Thank you, I'll see you tomorrow!"

Hui wanders through the park opposite the shop, gazing up at the sky. A quiet whimper can be heard behind a tree, startling him. Hui stops and decides to check out where the noise came from, curled up behind the trunk was a ball of red and orange. Blood was dripping from its leg, probably being the cause of it’s crying.

Hui scoops him up, and carries on walking down the rocky path, wrapping the animal inside of his jacket to keep it warm.

———

Hui finally arrives home, and pushes the door open, being careful not to hurt the animal.

“Kino! I’m back!” Hui shouts, heading straight into the bathroom.

“I don’t understand why you haven’t tried to bite me yet,” Hui mumbles, turning the dials on the bath.

“Hyung-” Kino begins to say, stopping when he sees the bundle of fur in Hui’s arms, “you got a... dog?”

“Close, I found a fox on the way home,” Hui tells him and Kino instantly couches down to take a closer look. The young boy slowly puts out his hand, and the fox looked up with big brown eyes as it sniffed at him almost like a dog would.

“Can i help?” Kino questions, and Hui nods.

“I should clean up before Honk gets back, so you could wash it if you want?” Hui responds, handing him over the injured animal, “just be careful with its cut.”

Kino grins at the fox, curled up in his arms. He slightly curious, he’s never known a fox to be so domestic...

———

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed the tags for this, I’m sorry!
> 
> It started off as a Kumiho story, but as I carried on writing I found myself writing about something else.
> 
> It’s still got the same plot, but no one is mythical and the character is still a fox (just not a 9-tailed one)
> 
> I hope you still like it either way :)
> 
> \- Evelyn xox


	4. Bowls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone’s eating cereal at early hours of the morning...

Kino places the fox into the bath tub after checking the temperature. Whilst Hui was filling the bathtub up, Kino unplugged it to empty the big basin from any water. The cut on the foxes leg could get infected from it bathing in dirty water.

They don't have any animal shampoo, so he'll just have to make do with water for now. He rubs his hands through the soft fur, not leaving an area uncleaned.

After around 5 minutes, he decides the animal is clean, no more mud transfers into his hands and the cut has stopped bleeding.

"Come on," He mumbles, picking up it up and wrapping it in a warm towel. He walks to his room with the animal in his arms. A few minutes later, soft snores and snuffles fill his room. The fox had curled up into small ball of fiery fur on Kino's chest, he'd fallen asleep in the warmth of the blanket and the feeling of the boy’s chest rising and falling beneath him.

Kino drifts off to sleep not long later, hugging the animal close to him.

———

Hongseok stands in the doorway, grinning at the sight. Kino doesn't fall asleep easily, especially not on his own, but seeing him passed out on the bed made the older really happy.

Hui joins him quietly, resting a head on Hongseok's shoulder.

"He's growing up," Hui says and Hongseok agrees.

"What are we going to do about the fox?" Hongseok asks, still slightly annoyed that Hui didn't tell him about the wild animal.

"It's wild," Hui answers, "we'll just release it back in the park."

Hongseok nods, stepping back and shutting the door silently.

The 2 whisper goodnight and head to their own rooms.  
  


———

When Hui wakes up, Kino is still asleep but the fox is gone. He walks into the kitchen and sees a bowl in the sink. He quickly washes it whilst he waits for the coffee machine to finish, he grabs an apple and heads to the couch with his drink.

"Oh! Hi there," he says gently, when he sees the fox laid under the coffee table.

The fox looks up and blinks at him, almost like it can understand.

Hui taps the soft surface, and the animal leaps up to join him.

"You're a weird one," Hui chuckles, stoking the fox's head. It purrs on his lap, making him laugh louder.

———

The next day was exactly the same. The bowl in the sink, the fox resting under the table, waiting to cuddle up to Hui.

"Hongseok usually washes his dishes," Hui says, stroking along the animals back as he talks to it, "it's weird, he's a neat freak."

The fox hums, wiggling it’s ears.

"Kino usually wakes up with us," Hui carries on, "but he's been sleeping with you, so I'm not sure when he's waking up now."  
  


"Mm Morning Hyung," Kino yawns, instantly heading to himself some cereal. In unison, both Hui and the animal look at each other.

"You're not the one eating the food right?" Hui questions, half laughing, "are you faking us?"

The animal shrinks back slightly, the hair on its back sticking up.

"I was only joking," Hui quickly blurts out, "I know you're just a fox."

The fox almost looks sad when Hui finishes his apology, the usually bright light in its eyes has turned dull.

———

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I was thinking of posting this on Wattpad :)
> 
> My account is @xuix0s - the same as on here. 
> 
> \- Thank you for reading, I hope you’d enjoying it :P


	5. Stranger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kino finds a stranger in his bed...

"Kino wants to keep the fox," Hui tells Jinho as he walks over to grab the ladders.

"But It's wild," Jinho responds, in between sips of his coffee.

"It acts like a dog, it doesn't seem wild at all," Hui replies, and Jinho's eyes widen.

"Well, that changes things," Jinho says, biting his lip, "you've a got a weird case on your hands."

Jinho thinks to himself, that Hui should know what was going on if he understood the book. That was no fox.

"Don't be afraid to contact me if anything happens," Jinho finishes, patting Hui's shoulder.

———

Kino screams loudly when he wakes up, leading to him almost deafening the building.

Instead of hugging the fox, he had his arms wrapped over a thin torso.

Hongseok runs in as fast as possible, and witnessed the whole scene.

"This isn't happening on my one day off," he says, running his hands through his hair. He approaches the man, and pulls a terrified Kino behind him.

Dull orange hair fell messily over his face, contrasting with his bright complexion. Hongseok pokes him and quickly retreats when the boy stirs.

"Where am I?" The boy asks, his eyes wide open now. They open wider, almost comically, and a heat covers his cheeks, "uhm could i maybe borrow some trousers please? And I'll explain everything."

Kino throws some jogging bottoms at him, and he shuffles them on under the sheets.

"I haven't been in my human form in a while," He says, standing up and stretching. The other boy's jaws drop at the sight of his physique. Long legs, skinny body, broad shoulders, and pale skin. Kino's trousers only reach down to his calves, leaving the rest of his legs revealed.

"Human form?" Hongseok questions, still standing in front of Kino.

"This is gonna sound crazy," He begins, but gets quickly cut off by Hui walking in.

"He's a hybrid," Hui finishes, handing them an open book, "believe it or not."

Shinwon sighs, relieved that he didn't have to break the news himself.

"I guess you want an explanation," Shinwon says, rubbing the make of his neck, "I was injured, and Hui found me. He brought me back to this amazing home, but I couldn't protest, I mean... I was in my fox state."

"Hybrids aren't known to be so close with humans," Shinwon tells them, "your kind exploited us for our blood, and you treat us like monsters. I was too scared to change form, as our transformations and emotions are connected. I started falling asleep next to Kino, it helped calm me. I was eventually able to turn, after being in my animal form way too long. I just didn't realise it would happen in my sleep."

Kino's jaw has dropped to the floor, and Hongseok looks at him as if he's lying.

"It matches what it says in the book," Hongseok says, shutting it and handing it back to Hui, "I'm sorry if we made you feel uncomfortable when you first woke up."

"It's fine, I understand that it's weird... finding a naked man in your bed isn't super normal, Im guessing," Shinwon responds, not meeting Hongseok's eyes.

"So what do you eat?" Kino asks, finally speaking up, "and how old are you?"

"As a fox, I eat small rodents... fruits and berries. In this form, I eat normal human food," Shinwon tells him, "... Honestly, I'm too old to count. However, this body is only around 21 years old, if that helps."

"The body is from 1999 then?" Kino asks again.

"Oh no, it’s 2021 now, so... 2000," Shinwon corrects him, "it hasn't been my birthday yet, so I guess I'm still 20.”

"Yeah, that would be correct," Kino replies, nodding to himself.

"I should go," Shinwon says, after a short while, "I've over stayed my welcome."

"Wait! You haven't even told us your name," Hui exclaims, "or where you'll go."

"My name is Koh Shinwon, and I'll probably just hang around the park for a while.” The boy responds, “plus I have to drop by the cafe and hope I don’t get fired. Many errands to run, since I’m a few days behind.”

“Do you maybe have a top or jacket I could borrow too?” Shinwon asks shyly, And Kino throws him a black hoodie, “thank you.”

He pulls it over his head and quickly walks out to the main door. He stops and waves, smiling.

“I’ll bring the clothes back! I promise!” Shinwon says, before starting to shut the door, eventually disappearing for god knows how long.

"be safe!?” Kino calls out after him.

“bye Shinwon!” Hongseok shouts, followed by Hui.

“you know where to find us!”

———

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I apologise for any grammar or spelling mistakes. I haven’t wrote this much in English in a while :)
> 
> I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoy writing it!
> 
> \- Evie xox


End file.
